Amusement Doesn't Require A Park
by TheBookMouse
Summary: Jason and Percy are two college roommates. In the summer, they decide to go to a nearby amusement park where they meet Nico, a sweet guy who ends up becoming their third roommate. Or maybe more...? (mortal au. Little big threesome)
1. Chapter 1

**This took like four months to finally get out. Hope you enjoy!**

"Let's go!" Percy exclaimed as he sat in the car waiting for his best friend Jason to get in. They were about to go to this huge amusement park that they lived nearby but had never had a chance to go to with college and all going on. Now that it was summer, though, they had decided to stay near the campus in their apartment instead of going home. Percy's mom, Sally, had went to visit her uncle who lived in Europe and she hadn't had enough money to bring him along. Jason usually went with Percy on the holidays since his home was a hot mess, so it left them both there.

"I'm driving." Jason automatically said as he looked skeptically at the boy in the drivers seat. Jason didn't trust Percy with a car anymore after the first rabbit hit his windshield. Poor bunny.

Jason and Percy had been friends since the beginning of middle school, and it had lasted nearly nine years now. They had both been crushing on each other, hard, since about ninth grade but would never jeopardize their friendship over it.

"Fine," the green eyed boy murmured as he climbed over into the other seat.

"Now, let's get on the road!" The blonde exclaimed and sat down on the cushy seat of the car that Percy and him owned.

They started down the road and Percy switched on the radio. They hummed a bit to the music that was playing on their favorite station.

"So what do we want to hit first?" Percy finally said, breaking the silence that was only comfortable because it was with Jason.

"Rollercoasters. You are so going on all of them with me." Jason responded with a smirk.

"I hate rollercoasters! You should know by now that I'm afraid of heights. I want to go on the rides that spin." Percy shot back.

"Those make me nauseous, it's almost as bad as being on a boat." Jason retorted.

The other boy pouted. "Then what can we go on together?"

"Umm," Jason pondered for a minute.

"Water rides?" Percy asked hopefully.

"I don't like those. They don't feel safe."

"We can eat together. And play some of those carnival games I guess." Percy sighed out, unhappy with the little amount of time he would get to spend with Jason.

"Yeah, I guess." Jason replied.

There was a couple moments of silence until suddenly Percy looked up and noticed that they were almost there.

"Look! Ohmigosh this is going to be so fun!" Percy's grin went from ear to ear.

Jason looked up as well and noticed the towering beams of iron that held up tracks for thrill inspiring rides. Rollercoasters. Jason sighed in longing. He hadn't been able to get much of an adrenaline rush lately. Except for that time when he stole Percy's underwear and wore it for an entire day. Jason shivered, and it wasn't because he was cold. Even the thought of that experience made him get flustered.

Percy noticed Jason shiver and he frowned. "You cold? I have a jacket you can use if you are."

Jason, not wanting to pass up the opportunity of using a jacket that smelled like Percy, said yes. The green eyed boy laid the jacket gently across Jason's shoulders and tucked it in. He didn't want them to get in a car accident so he wasn't risking anything.

Only ten minutes later, they were both standing inside the main gate after parking and getting tickets. They both looked at each other and beamed.

"Let's start with the Dragon."

"Can we do the Tilt a Whirl first?"

Both boys spoke at the same time. Then looked at each other slightly annoyed. This didn't last long, however, because soon both had been knocked to the floor and had another person on top of them.

For a couple seconds, no one moved. They were too shocked. Then the person on top of them scrambled off as fast as possible. Percy and Jason looked up at a pale, Italian boy that seemed to be about their age. "I'm so sorry!" The boy exclaimed. "The crowds here are so rough." He stuck both of his hands out to help the others up. They each took a slender hand and were surprised by the force that helped tug them up.

Percy was the first to respond. "No, it was our fault for standing in the middle of a crowd."

Jason raised an eyebrow at Percy. He's never this nice when people run into him. What is going through his mind right now?

Hello, dark, handsome, and Italian. Was about all that was running through Percy's mind.

"We must have been distracted, arguing about what rides to go on and all." Jason admitted, casually shuffling both boys towards a less populated area.

"Yeah, Jason here wants to go on The Dragon. I don't do roller coasters." Percy explained further.

"And Percy here is trying to get me on Tilt a Whirl. I get motion sickness." The blonde boy said, and jabbed Percy in the stomach lightly.

"Oh, wow that must be horrible. Hard to get the most out of a date if neither of you will ride the other's favorite rides." The black haired stranger spoke.

Percy started choking on thin air, while Jason stammered quickly, "W-we're not together."

A dark blush rose on the olive toned cheeks of the stranger. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I just assumed…"

"It's fine," Percy responded, still a little shaken. "Hey, what's your name anyway?"

"Er, it's Nico." He responded quietly, a little bit of blush on his cheeks. Both Percy and Jason were thinking about how utterly adorable this Italian cutie was.

"Well, did you come here with anyone today? Or can you hang with us. Maybe you can settle the vote of what rides to go on," Jason suggested boldly.

"I came with my sister and her friends but they kind of abandoned me. So yeah, I think I would enjoy hanging with you guys. Maybe I can be a ride buddy for both of you, since I like all the rides." Nico ended his sentence like a question, making sure that this is what they wanted.

"Of course!"

"Sounds great!"

Percy and Jason exclaimed at the same time.

So it was settled. For the rest of the day, the two older boys shared the Italian as a ride buddy while the other would get food or use the restroom. The system seemed to work perfectly. And they all got to know each other better. Percy and Jason learned that Nico was originally from Italy and could speak Italian. Eventually, they even met up with Nico's sister, Bianca and got to know her and her friends. They were part of this college known for it's archery program. It was only girls, however, so none of the three boys were interested. They learned that Nico looked adorable with cotton candy stuck in his hair, and that Percy's tongue could turn unnatural shades of blue with the aid of food coloring. They took so many photos that Jason ran out of room on his phone. But, all too soon, the day was coming to a close.

The three boys collapsed onto a bench near the entrance while they waited for Bianca to come and get Nico, since she was his ride.

"This was so much fun," Percy said with a huge grin on his still blue lips.

"Yeah, I can't believe that we have to go now," Jason responded sadly.

"I kno-" Nico was cut off as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. "It's my sister." He answered it and walked away from his two new friends a bit.

"_Hey_." his sisters voice spoke through the phone.

"Where are you?" He asked, cutting straight to the point.

"_About that… Phoebe got sick and we had to head back after lunch. Something about her being allergic to her shirt…? And I didn't want to end your fun, so I figured you could ask you boyfriends for a ride home. Now I gotta go, before Zoe kills me for abandoning her in the middle of a game of chess. Have fun! Be back before the end of summer._" She spoke quickly so that Nico could not interrupt her before hanging up.

"But- damn." He sighed, frustrated. He walked back over to his… friends? Acquaintances? Ride buddies? He didn't know what to call them. "Hey, guys. Ends up my sis had to leave early. Could you get me a ride home?" Nico asked nicely, pulling out the puppy dog eyes in hopes of getting a ride.

Percy and Jason looked at each other and had a conversation with their eyes. "How about you come to our place for the night and we'll take you home later." Jason finally said. That sounded suspiciously like a… date. and it didn't sound too bad, either.

"Sounds good to me." Nico answered warily. Then he looked at the two boys of whom he had basically fell in love with at first sight and smiled.

They headed out of the amusement park and towards the car. The ride home was full of chatter about inane things. Until they came to the subject of college.

"Yeah, I'm going to one not far from here. Goode college. I'm planning on staying on campus." Nico told them.

"Really? We go there." Percy informed him happily.

"Yeah, our apartment is only about a mile from campus, so it's not really far. And we got a really good price since it's us sharing it, but lately budget has been tight." Jason explained, a grin starting to form on his face as a plan began to form.  
>"Mhmm, we've been looking for another roommate, but it can't be just anyone." Percy agreed, understanding where Jason was going with the idea.<p>

"R-Really?" Nico asked, nervous now as to what they were getting at.

"We know that we only met you today, Neeks, but we'd like you to room with us. You won't have to pay as much and Percy's a great cook." Jason offered kindly, ready to be turned down. They were, after all, practically strangers.

"You know what? I would love to. I'll call Bia when we get there and tell her." Nico grinned widely, appreciative of their kind offer

**I don't usually write Nico like this. It was a nice to try something new. Hope you enjoyed! If you want another chapter, review. If not, I won't make one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: masturbation**

Six months later found the three boys studying for midterms, extremely stressed. They had not made any process towards becoming more than just friends. All of them were completely oblivious, too busy staring at each other to notice that they were getting stared at back. They did, however, become much closer. Nico had integrated into their life perfectly. He was great at cleaning, while the other two were complete slobs. The three bedroom apartment was now sparkling clean, and they were all really happy to be around each other. Except for test weeks. Then it was full of tension and they were constantly snapping at one another.

On a Wednesday night with nothing special about it, Jason found himself alone in the apartment. Percy was working, and Nico was out at a study session at the school library. He needed to relieve some stress, and what better way than to settle down and jack off during one of these rare moments that he had the apartment to himself. He went to his room, sat back on the many pillows on his bed, and slowly lowered his hands to his pants. He popped the button open slowly, and then gradually lowered the zipper on his jeans. He wriggled out of the material, taking special care to rub it over his bulge as it came off his hips. He bit his lip softly, concealing a pleased noise. It felt so good to be doing this after so long. So long of fantasizing about his two roommates that he was around _constantly_. It was driving him nuts.

His boxers were pulled down to his ankles before he lazily spread his legs. His hand ghosted over his erection, causing goosebumps to appear on his forearms. He lightly touched around his groin, taking special care to avoid his rod and tease himself. But soon he couldn't take his own teasing anymore as he grasped his cock in his hand and rubbed his thumb over the tip, smearing a drop of precum over the head of his dick. He started a steady rhythm with the thought of Nico and Percy in his head. Unable to hold back the noises anymore, he moaned loudly as his fingers moved to the tip of his penis again and again.

He was so involved that he didn't hear the noise of the front door opening and closing.

Percy had picked up Nico after he was done with work, since Nico didn't have a car. They had headed back together, chatting about the last football game. When they had entered the apartment, they heard a groan. They looked at each other panicked and ran to Jason's room, where it had come from. What if he was in trouble? They burst in the unlocked door to find Jason in a situation the opposite of painful.

"Oh my god." Nico exclaimed as he looked at the ripped blonde guy and his eyes dragged down to the lengthy cock that was pointed up at the ceiling.

Immediately, Jason stopped. He looked at the two boys like a deer caught in headlights. "G-guys, I thought you were going to be gone longer," he yelped, flustered. He was too shocked to move, so the two standing in the doorway inched closer, eyes locked on his well endowed package. "Perce? Neeks? What are you do-" He was cut off by a pair of lips on his.

"God, you look so sexy," Percy breathed as he pulled back.

Nico took this as an invitation to claim Jason's lips as well. "Does anyone have anything that they need to tell me?" Jason exclaims once his lips are free for a second.

"I'm in love with both of you." Percy and Nico admit at the same time, different expressions on their faces.

"Y-you are?" Nico yelped, Jason looked shocked, and Percy was staring at Jason's dick again. He finally had the decency to cover up with a blanket.

Then it was another grapple for a pair of lips, the three boys messily bonking heads.

"I think we need to… practice this a bit," Nico admitted.

"Mm, sounds good to me. How about we cuddle now, discuss things in the morning?" Percy suggested, feeling tired.

"Can I put some pants on?" Jason deadpanned.

"Nope." Both boys responded cheekily before settling down on either side of the red faced blonde.

"The morning…" was mumbled sleepily.

**There ya go. I felt like the story needed a bit of closure. And some smut :I (I just reread this before posting it and realized that this was pretty bad closure... but if you guys just want me to leave it at this I will. Won't be bad for me.)**


End file.
